


rain

by Spencer_Stan



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Stan/pseuds/Spencer_Stan
Summary: Techno gets lost and Dream offers to help.Inspired by a moment in Techno's first stream on the smp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, platonic - Relationship
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	rain

Technoblade was deep within someone else's territory. He wasn't quite sure who's, just that it was near spawn and did not belong to him, Wilbur or Tommy. Techno was new to the server and had no idea how to get back to the base other than a general direction.

"Alright, I need to go East." He mumbled to himself, "I just have to find the sun which would be easy if it didn't start RAINING."

His mumbling grew into annoyed yelling as water droplets started falling under the sky and the sun was hidden by heavy clouds. He barely caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared.  
Techno sighed and looked around for something to hide under. Then he remembered he was in enemy territory and sighed again. He was about to choose a random direction and start walking when he heard a voice behind him.

"Techno? What are you doing here?"

Dream. Techno immediately drew his sword and swiveled. Dream simply raised his hands in surrender. "Dude, I'm on your side."

Techno lowered his sword. "You are?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do! I'm a human GPS!" Dream snickered. "Okay fine, I'm lost."

"You can't stay out here in the rain! You can come to my place until it stops if you want."

Techno looked at him skeptically before sheathing his sword and nodding. "Lead the way."

The two headed off together in relative silence. They walked along a wooden path with Dream occasionally pointing out important structures that Techno tried his best to remember. By the time they got to Dream's base, they were soaking wet. Techno made fun of Dream's entrance then they crawled in one after the other. Dream removed his wet hoodie and Techno followed his lead, removing his cloak.

"We can warm up using the furnace. You have anything you want to smelt?"

Techno pulled out a large stack of potatoes and gave them to the other. Dream promptly started wheezing. "Of course you have a stack of uncooked potatoes with you, what did I expect."

Once Dream calmed down and set up the furnace, the two sat next to each other in Dream's slightly cramped base trying to warm up using the heat of the furnace.

"So you're really on our side?"

Dream smirked. "Yup! But I can't really overthrow Schlatt since he was democratically elected, so I'll be helping you guys from the shadows."

"From the shadows?"

"Yeah, it sounds cool. I actually have some supplies to drop off at your base for you guys. I can go with you to drop them off in the morning?"

"Wait, I'm not staying until the morning! Just until the rain ends and I'll be on my way."

"It's fine, you could use some sleep anyway. Just use my bed."

"Uh wait, I-"

"I'll stand guard, I'm harboring a fugitive now, right?"

"Uh, I guess. But you don't need to come with me, just give me the items and I'll be on my way."

Dream scoffed. "Yeah, right. I don't trust you with them. You'll probably die on the way back with your iron and gold armor and your terrible navigation skills."

"Hey, Technoblade never dies, remember? And I'm not bad at navigation, I'm basically a hu-"

"Human GPS, I know. Then I'll need your help finding the hidden base for future reference, okay?"

Techno sighed before smiling. "Alright, I guess you can come."

"Now get to bed! You haven't slept since you joined the server."

"Revolution waits for no one." Techno replied, but stood up and walked to the bed anyway. Dream walked over to the entrance to keep watch.

"Night, Techno."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here but I plan to do some more :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
